Pain Stakingly True
by coffee-krazed
Summary: Chapter 6 is FINALLY up. um short summery, i'm so not good at these, ok, Trory- Tristan stays with Rory and it all goes from there. enjoy!
1. another Friday night dinner

Rating:PG13  
  
Paring:t/r  
  
Content: Nothing too bad, maybe a little kissing  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story, all that's mine is the story.  
  
A/N: ok, this is my first time doing this, so I would appreciate reviews, I want your honest opinions, but be gentle. I'm a major Trory fan! Yea! Ok, here goes nothing!,  
  
~*~Chapter1~*~  
  
Tristan left months ago, she thought she would be happy, she thought she would be relieved, but something inside of her missed him, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. Summer was almost over, and she would have to return to the cold halls of Chilton, virtually friendless. He was the closest thing to a friend that she had at Chilton, and times were hard without him. Hell just wasn't the same without him, although before summer break Paris seemed to be warming up to her, she even offered her a part on the paper. It wasn't a big part, just the music column, but at least it was something right? But still, she missed him.  
  
"Rory, let's go to Luke's, and get coffee!" an over caffenated Lorelai came running into her room, and started jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Mom, we were just there like 10 minutes ago!" Rory was a little irritated at her mother for shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh come on nasty Rory, I need all of the coffee before we go to dinner tonight, you know how much of a coffee-Nazi mom is!"She was now on her hands and knees, with a pouty lip.  
  
"Fine, but only if we are at grandma's and grandpa's on time tonight!" smiling to herself, she was satisitied, hey, if she couldn't stop this little outing, she could atleast turn coffee against her mom.  
  
"Evil, evil daughter." She paused for a minute before continuing." Ok, fine, but we have to stop for coffee twice on the way home!" a smirk crossed her lips. Like hell she was going to let her daughter turn her coffee against her.  
  
"Suits me just fine." Running a hand through her hair, then getting up, she headed for her shoes, and they were both out the door.  
  
~*~Luke's~*~  
  
"Lukeiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"she shouted as she entered the diner.  
  
"No Lorelai, you just had some like 20 minutes ago!"  
  
"but Lukie, I'm in withdrawal!" Loreali wined  
  
"here!"  
  
"I can't believe you gave in that easily to her Luke, you're getting soft Luke" a very amused Rory said from her stool beside her mother.  
  
"I didn't, it's decalf"  
  
Upon hearing the word decalf, she spit it out immediately. Rory and Luke couldn't contain their laughter. "YOU GAVE ME DECALF? Luke how could you give me DECALF?you EVIL EVIL MAN! You just wait, when you're home alone at night sleeping soundly in your bed, all tucked in, I'll come over, and castrate you, then put you in a purple tutu with pink pokadots, and make you serve me coffee on my every beck, and call! When I'm through with you mister, not only will you not be able to have kids, but you WILL LOVE COFFEE in the process!" AT THIS Luke stopped laughing, and had a horrified look in his eyes, but Rory just laughed harder, so hard, she fell off her stool.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelai, here, just don't do anything you'll regret." Luke quickly gave her a new cup of the good stuff, and took back Satin's drink.  
  
It only took Lorelai about 2.7 seconds to down the entire cup and of coarse because she's Lorelai, she wanted another.  
  
"Come on mom we have to go to grandma's, or we'll be late, and you remember your promise don't you?" she took the last sip of her coffee.  
  
"just one more cup?" she was pouting like a little girl, and nor Rory or Luke could say no to her. So Luke placed another mug of coffee in front of her, then turned to Rory.  
  
" so Rory, are you ready for school next Monday?" he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"as much as someone can be for hell." She replied. "mom, we HAVE to go, come on!"  
  
"one more cup?" Lorelia asked sheepishly.  
  
"NO MORE COFFEE!" Rory was getting irritated now. "come on!" somehow Rory managed to drag her mother out to the car, they dove to Hartford, and of course they were late as usual.  
  
They rang the bell, and Emily ushered them in.  
  
"you're late" Emily said in dismay.  
  
"I know grandma, I'm sorry, I couldn't get mom away from Luke's" knowing that this would spark an argument, hey, anything to get her mother back.  
  
"the iceman?" she inquired.  
  
"first of all mom, his name is Luke, and Luke's is a coffee shop." She glared at her daughter who stuck out her tongue in return.  
  
"that stuff will kill you, you know." Emily said matter-of-factly.  
  
Before Lorelai could retaliate, a maid came in. "dinner is served"  
  
Most of the dinner went off with the usual Lorelai/Emily bantering and Richard winking at Rory from over his newspaper, until Emily spoke up to Rory, who wasn't expecting anything like what was about to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Rory darling, you remember Tristan DuGrey don't you, he went to Chilton, but then he transferred?" Emily questioned.  
  
"yes grandma, what of him?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but inside, even the mere mention of his name sparked something in her stomach  
  
"well, apparently, he was to come back to Chilton for his senior year, but he fell ill, and he's been at Hartford General for a week now, I think they said something about heart trouble?"  
  
Rory's glass fell to the ground and shattered, she got up, and ran to the door."Mom, I'm going to see Tristan!" and with that she was out the door, and raced to the hospital.  
  
God, please let him be ok!  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now, please review, and tell me what you think! I won't be mean, and tell you, you have to review or I'm not uploading another chapter, because I hate that, but don't worry, it will be up soon, I promise!  
  
~Caitlyn~ 


	2. nothing short of a miricle

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back for a second chapter Yea!!! Thankyou for all of your reviews! They were really awesome, and thanks for being nice. Hope you guys like this chapter2! Hopefully this one will be better than the last, well, here you go, enjoy!  
  
~*~Chapter2~*~  
  
When she entered the hospital, she was in a panic with many questions running through her mind. Will he be ok? What's wrong with him? What if I never get to say good bye? Oh My God, what if he dies? Stop it Rory, he's going to be fine, nothing to worry about, maybe it's just something very minor. But what if it's not? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now the important thing is that we're strong for Tristan. Having made the decision to stay calm, she walked up to the nurses station. "hi, I was wondering if you could please direct me to Tristan DuGrey's room please?"  
  
"are you family?" the nurse asked?  
  
She didn't even think about her answer. "yes"  
  
"go to the 4th floor, and turn right, room 407." She said kindly.  
  
"thank you mam." She pratically ran to the elavator. When she reached the 4th floor, she turned right just as the nurse had directed. She found his room easily. Before entering, she gave herself a little pep talk. Ok, lets go in there and do your best to make him feel ok. She entered the room, and saw him for the first time in months. He was propped up on the hospital bed, reading a copy of "Cue For Treason". He didn't look all that bad. He had the same messy blond hair, and the same penetrating blue eyes. His jaw was still defined, and he still had a soft hint of pink in his cheeks.  
  
He felt her presense the second she stepped into the room, how she knew he was here was beyond him. He could feel her eyes on him, burning holes. She was the reason he left, and the reason he came back. He can still remember those seven horrible words that made him want to die. "I hate him, I love you Dean" it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. She started out as a conquest, then turned into lust, and finally turned into love. He loved this girl, and wanted to be with no other. He loved her intelligence, her beauty and the fact that she had no clue how beautiful she really is. She's compassionate, and she doesn't let the socialites of Chilton scathe her. Money doesn't matter to her, and the fact that she could have anything in the world doesn't either. He loved the little things that made her, her, like when she bit her lip when she was nervous, or how she surrounds her face with her hair when she wants no one else to see it. But most of all, he loves how much she's loved.  
  
"hey Mary" he put the book down, and stared at her.  
  
"one my name is Rory, and two, how did you know it was me? She bit her lip nervously.  
  
"well you see Mary, I have this six sense when it comes to you, I can sense when you're in the room." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"oh, well that's kinda creppy Tristan." She started to giggle.  
  
"what?"  
  
"oh nothing, atleast you're not saying I see dead people." She giggled even harder.  
  
"who says I can't?" they both let out full fledged laughs.  
  
"so, how are you feeling? All I got from my grandmother was that you have been in the hospital for about a week now, with some sort of heart problem." She began bitting her lip again.  
  
"what's wrong Mary, were you worried?" he appeared to not care what she said on the outside, but on the inside he felt hope.  
  
"actually Triatan as hard to believe as it is, I was worried about you. As soon as I heard you were in the hospital, I rushed right over. Hense I'm here now." She brushed her hair in front of her face to hide her blush.  
  
"that's sweet Rory. Well, I had a minor heart attack, but I'm feeling fine now, in fact, I get to go home tomorrow afternoon." He ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
"oh my God Tristan! you had a heart attack? Where are your parents?" the hair was now gone from her face.  
  
A cold expression crossed his face."Beats me, somewhere in the Middle East, I suppose, or maybe the Florida Keys."  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan." She walked over to him, and gave him a big hug. His face immediately softened.  
  
"don't be, this always happens." God she smells so good!  
  
"but where are you going to go tomorrow?" she continued biting her lip.  
  
"to the mansion, I guess." He ran another hand through his hair.  
  
"well mini me, I finally found you! Ah, you must be the Evil one himself, how do ya do? I'm Lorelai Gilmore, if you call me Miss. Gilmore, I will beat you with the spatula, until your one great big beef patty, and then fry you!" she offered her hand to Tristan, who cautiously took it.  
  
"hello Lorelai, I'm Tristan DuGrey, nice to meet you.  
  
"mom, be nice, he had a heart attack!" Rory pointed a finger at her mother as if she was s three year old toddler who was just caught trying to steel cookies out of the cookie jar.  
  
"ooooh, a heart attach bad! Sorry to hear that bible boy." She was now pouting at her daughters comment at be nice.  
  
"mom, Tristan is getting out tomorrow, and he's going home to a empty mansion. And his parents are gone, and he doesn't know where they are, or when they're coming back!." Rory took her finger away from her mom, and pointed it at Tristan.  
  
"you are absoutly not young man, you are staying at our house in stars hollow!" she too was pointing her finger at him.  
  
"oh, I couldn't possibly, it would be too much trouble……..." He started to shake his head.  
  
"up, stop right there, nonsense. It's settled, you're coming home with us, we've had no luck with pets so far, but maybe you will be different, what time are you out?" she had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"1:00" he had his hands in front of him.  
  
"she was kidding about the pet thing." Rory said smiling, and he immediately put his hands down.  
  
"alright, we'll pick you up then, come mini me! Bye Tristan."  
  
"see you Tristan" They both walked out the door with smiles on their faces. Thinking of the days to come.  
  
  
  
(Next Day)  
  
  
  
Rory and Lorelai decided to go to the hospital early because Tristan had to sign out, and they had to get gas. Rory couldn't wait to get to the hospital. She still couldn't believe that he had a heart attack at such a young age. He was only 17 after all. But she was really relieved that he was ok, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. she couldn't loose hm again.  
  
"sweetie, we're here…… Earth to Rory?" Lorelai was waving a hand in her daughters face trying to break her trance.  
  
"oh, sorry mom, I spaced out for a minute." She ran a hand through her hair, and got out of the car.  
  
" obously, but why space out?" Lorelai asked while getting out of the car  
  
They started to make their way to the entrance of the hospital. "I'm not really sure mom, it's like when I see Tristan, all of the horrible things he did to me, just dissapear, but that doesn't change that they happened. He was such a jerk, but now, I can't help but think that somethings happenend, that he's changed." She made a cocoon around herself with her hair.  
  
Lorelai was jumping up and down chanting "oooohhh, Rory likes bible boy, ohhhhh!"  
  
"mom be serious for once!" Rory bit back  
  
"sorry babe, got a bit carried away there. Seems to me that you want to give him a chance, so you should give him a chance. I have to go see the doctor." And with that Lorelai was off.  
  
Rory made her way up to the 4th floor to see Tristan trying to make a decision in her head. Can I forgive him? Or will those days always be hanging over their heads? God, why was this so hard?  
  
"he Mary!" She made her decision.  
  
"Hi Tristan, how are you feeling today?" she started to bite her lip.  
  
"I'm a lot stronger, but I still have a long way to go." He replied  
  
"that's good. Um, Tristan, can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.  
  
"depends Mary, I bet I can guess what you're going to ask me." He was wearing his tell tale smerk.  
  
"oh really, and what pray tell would that be?"  
  
"you wanted to know if you could see my beautiful body." She must have turned about 7 shades of red. 'she is so easy to embarrass' he thought to himself.  
  
"I was serious!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, go ahead ask me." He ran a hand through his hair, truly sorry.  
  
"it doesn't matter now, it's over with." She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"pleas Rory" he was pleading with her. 'god, he's so cute when he's pouting, I just simply can't say no to him. Damn'  
  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to call a truce?" she put out a hand for him, and he thought for a minute. 'should I? What if I end up hurting her like I did last time? Oh hell, it's Rory, I can't say no to her.' He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"truce" he said.  
  
"lTruce"  
  
"Rory, I would like to say I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. It was like every time I saw you, I reverted back to grade three. You didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry." There was something in his eyes that she couldn't place.  
  
"Listen, I was really at the way you treated me, but I was heart broken when you left, and didn't say goodbye. I thought I was somewhat of a friend to you, and you left. You didn't even bother to call me. I was worried about you." She was now crying at the memory of not having Tristan around.  
  
"oh God, I'm so sorry Rory, I thought it would be easier to leave and not say goodbye than saying goodbye, and having my heart ripped out." It was his turn to cry now.  
  
She walked over to him and rapped her arms around his neck, and played with his hair. She had mo idea what she was doing, but she knew that it was the right thing. She whispered "don't cry" and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Slowly but sure of her self. After getting over the initial shock of Rory Gilmore kissing him, he started to move his lips against hers. The kiss was short but sweet. It sent tiny shock waves through their bodies. She was smiling up at him. "so where does this leave us?" he asked nervously.  
  
"together" she grabbed his head pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ta Da! Hope you liked it, chapter3 will be up in a day or so. Can you believe it I think you guys inspire me, because it only took me like a hour to write this chapter! I know I worked a little quick with the t/r thing, but I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think!  
  
~Caitlyn~ 


	3. Embarsement, Jealously, and Male Bonding

Content: Little Kissing  
  
Rating" PG 13 (at the very most)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story.  
  
  
  
When they got to the Gilmore home, Rory gave Tristan the grand tour. Their house seemed more of a home in to two minutes that he was there, then the 17 years at his mansion. He didn't want to stay in; after all, he was cooped up in a hospital bed for 2 weeks. So they decided to go for a walk around town.  
  
"Well hello Rory darling" said a wide-eyed Miss. Patty. She was looking at Tristan as though he was a fresh piece of meat.  
  
"Hello Miss Patty"  
  
"And who is this handsome young man with you?" she held out her hand for Tristan to kiss.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey mam" being the well-mannered teenager that he was, sensed what she wanted, and obliged her.  
  
"Oh, call my Miss Patty Hun, everyone does." She put her hand on his chest. Upon seeing this Rory smiled to herself, and it was time to save him.  
  
"Um, Tristan, we have to be going now, bye Miss Patty." Rory turned on her heels before she could disagree.  
  
When he turned around, he felt a hand on his butt, and blushed. "Bye Miss Patty."  
  
Making sure they were out of earshot he turned to Rory, and stared at her with a total confused look on his face. "Um, Rory, she just slapped my butt!"  
  
She started to laugh. "Don't worry Tris, she's harmless, she does it to every guy with a pulse." She laughed hard, and took his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go to Luke's."  
  
"Who's Luke?" He could feel a little pang of jealously in the pit of his stomach. And scowled. She just got rid of bag boy last month, and now he has to worry about a Luke?  
  
Noting his expression, she stopped in her tracks, and just starred at him, as he continued on walking. When he noticed that she stopped, he turned to her.  
  
"Rory, is everything alright?"  
  
Throwing caution to the wind she grabbed him by his jacket, and pressed her lips to his. At first the kiss was sweet and tender, but it got heated and deep as soon as Tristan got over the shock, and started to kiss back. Both of them could feel tiny tiny shivers going from their fingers to their toes. Rory's fingers began to roam over his body, while his were fisted in her hair. Finally, only because they couldn't breath, the kiss ended. Fighting for breath Rory began to speak. "You're so cute when you're jealous. Luke's the coffee guy"  
  
"I wasn't Jealous. I was merely wondering who this Luke was, and what his intention's where you are concerned." They were still close together, so close that they were breathing in each other's breath.  
  
"And there's a difference?" she whispered  
  
"Sure there is" repeating the same tone. He moves those last 2 inches, and kissed her senseless, needless to say that it was another half an hour before they actually made it to Luke's for coffee. But when they made it, their lips were swollen, and faced red.  
  
They found Lorelia sitting at her usual stool at the counter of Luke's begging for another cup of coffee.  
  
" Pleas Lukie, with pop tarts on top?" she was all but on her knees begging Luke.  
  
"No Lorelai, that stuff will kill you, do you want to die from excessive coffee drinking?" he was caving fast, with her blue eyes shinning, and her puppy dog expression.  
  
" It's the best way to go!" she simply stated.  
  
"Hey mom, hey Luke." Rory said making her presense known, Tristan behind her.  
  
"Hi Lorelai" He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey Rory! Hey Tristan!" she jumped up and gave them a big group hug.  
  
"Who are you kid?" Luke inquired, sizing up Tristan..  
  
"Tristan DuGrey Sir, and you must be Luke, Rory has told me a lot about you." He held out his hand, in a peace offering hoping that he would take it. Silently releived that at least he didn't have to worry about Luke going after Rory.  
  
Tristan DuGrey he thought. Sounds like a distinguished name. Can I trust him with Rory though? Will he hurt her? Tristan had already retracted his hand, from lack of response from Luke. At that moment, Tristan was wispering something to Rory, and looking straight into her eyes. He knew that look in the kids eyes. It was the look of a man in love. He knew that look all to well. He had the same look in his eyes when he looked at Lorelai. And the best part about it is that Rory returned Tristan's look. The look that he so desperately wanted to receive from Lorelai. It was a rare man that had the love of a Gilmore, but all to many who carried a love for them. If he hurts her I'll kill him, but hey at least he's not bag boy. So he decided to except the boy. "hey kid?"  
  
He didn't think he was more nervous in his life. This was the guy that Rory perceived as her father. His exceptence meant everything to him. "yeah?' He drew in one big breath and held it.  
  
"nice to meet you." At the sight of the outstreached hand, he let out his breath. Relieved he took it, and with it was a silent bonding of truth and friendship.  
  
"wow, Luke actually likes him, that NEVER happens!" Rory stated trying not to keep her jaw from dropping and the sight of the male bonding.  
  
"I know! Luke likes Tristan, Luke likes Tristan!" Lorelai was jumping up and down and squealing like a school girl who just found out that the boy of her effection liked her.  
  
"yeah yeah yeah, here drink this and shut up" he handed her and the rest of them a cup of coffee. Which Lorelai and Rory guzzled down without effort.  
  
"how can you do that? It's hot, doesn't it burn your mouths?" Tristan asked amazed.  
  
" you're looking and the Gilmore's Tristan, our taste buds were permanently burnt along time ago." Lorelai finished the last sip of her coffee, and eyed Luke sheepishly. "Luke, more coffee?" a wide grin spread over her face.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I'm sorry, I've been busy, and every time I sit doen to write, I get writers block, but it's finally gone!!!!! I hope that you liked this chapter, more will be up soon. And again I'm not going to be nasty and tell you you have to review for more, but if you do review, be gentil please.  
  
~*~Caitlyn~*~ 


	4. Conferntation

A/N: Hey Dudes, sorry bout the whole lack of updates (not my falt, I swear!) I hope u like this chapter. And check out my new story:  
  
Conquences and love.  
  
  
  
As the days grew shorter until the return to school, Tristan grew healthier. Of coarse Rory and Lorelai were cautious to say the least. Yes, coffee and rest from Lorelai, and coffee, making out, and rest from Rory, not to mention the insestiant Gilmore way. School was only a day away,. Senior year, it seemed to Rory that it was yesterday that she was the 'new girl' at Chilton. She never would have guessed that she would be happy to go back. But with that happiness, there was also doubt. She couldn't help but wonder if things would change between her and Tristan. Already, they were so close, she just prayed that nothing would come between them.  
  
"Rory? Are you ok?" his eyes were full of concern for her as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"hum? Ah, yeah Tristan. Sorry bout that, I was off in my own little world."  
  
"what were you thinking about?" he put his arm arm around her, and let her lean into him.  
  
"tommorow, when we go back, will it be different?" she said while bitting her bottom lip.  
  
"will what be different?" his brow drew in confusion.  
  
"Us. Will we change? Will our relation ship change?" she stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of him.  
  
He stood up, and grabbed her shoulders. " Rory, don't worry. No matter what, we'll be together, and that's forever. No amount of change can change that. It can't change the way I feel, therefore, it can't change me, and no one on this earth can change you, if there is, I'd like to meet him"  
  
"but what if….." she pulled a hand through her hair again.  
  
He just silenced her before she could finish her thoughts. "no what if's. all we have to worry about is here and now. And right now, I want to hold you." He lead her back over to the swing, and pulled her onto his lap, and just held her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Come on Rory, we're going to be late!" Tristan yelled to her from the open door.  
  
"I'm Coming!" She came barreling down the stairs, ran into the kitchen, kissed her mother, and put half of her mothers bagle in her mouth."  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai shouted, while trying to grab it back.  
  
"Deal with it!" she said grabbing her bag and running out the door.  
  
The ride to Chilton was mostly in slience, except for the usual 'are you excited?' or ' I can't believe the summers over' after about 30 minutes of driving, they pulled into the student parking lot. When they got out of the car, there were many curious looks there way.  
  
"Hi Tristan! I can't believe you'r back!" a saltery blond came up to the couple, and stood on her toes to give him a hug.  
  
"hello Trisha." He said this as she ran her hand up his thigh. He shook it off, and said "you've met my girlfriend Rory right?" she looked at Rory, as if she had fire in her eyes, and Rory just simply returned the look, because she too saw her hand on Tristan's thigh. She steped in front of Tristan, and gave him a hot passionate kiss, that had them both gasping for air, and it sent tingles down both their spines. A feeling that hadn't seemed to fade. When they turned back to the blond, she was gone.  
  
"that should teach her not to touch you." She smiled up at him.  
  
" if it means you kissing me like that, then wouldn't mind if…..Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his arm where she just pinched.  
  
"you just watch yourself buddy" they started to walk to their lockers.  
  
"I was just kidding!" he smiled, and grabbed her hand when they reached her locker. " I got to go, my locker is like a mile away! The bells going to go any minute, bye." He leaned down, and kissed her lightly.  
  
"see ya Tristan!" she yelled at his retreating back.  
  
The day went fairly well for both of them so far. The occasional questions about their relationship, but nothing major. They discovered that they had 4 out of 5 classes together. It wasn't until the last one, that turned Rory's day sour.  
  
"I enjoyed your display this morning" Rory whipped around at the icy voice from behind her, but there was really no need, because she regonized it right away.  
  
"oh, I liked it to Paris, now, if you'll move over there, maybe I can see the board." She was looking straight up at her.  
  
"you think your so special,, don't you?" it was more a statement, than a question. "well, I've got news for you Rory, your not, your not one of us, no one likes you, you don't belong here with us." She saw hurt in Rory's eyes, and continued on. " look at you, we're rich, and our parents are decent, and your poor, and your mother works at an inn for God sakes!" she smirked as Rory got up, and ran from the class. 'she'll think twice next time when she's messing around with my man'  
  
When Rory was running, she didn't notice the figure at the water fountain, and ran right into him. With a loud thud, she fell to the floor.  
  
"Rory? Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Why were you running? Oh my God, why are you crying?" Tristan crouched down and just held her, until the tears subsided into a small whimper. "do you want to tell me what happened?" she just nodded into his shoulder, and told him the whole story. Tristan listened to the whole thing, not liking it at all. He was going to have to talk to Paris, and soon. The bell rang, and they both got up off the floor. "you go get your stuff, I'll meet you at the car, I've got something to do." He kissed her forehead, and walked off.  
  
He found her at he locker, surrounded but Madline and Louis. "Paris!" he boomed. She turned around to face him, she wasn't frightened, but intimated a bit. "what's wrong with you? Don't you have a heart? What am I saying? You're the ice queen, of coarse you don't have a heart. What I do want to know is if you think that you can say those things to Rory and get away with it? Because let me tell you, she is better than everyone in this whole place, and she belongs more that anyone else, you had no right, and you will be sorry!" he turned to walk away, but stopped. "oh, Paris, another thing, it would take 1,000 of your mother to equal out the love hat Lorelai has for Rory, and everyone that she knows. She may run an inn, but at least there's love, and not some shell of a relation ship that you have with your mother. This time when he turned, he left the whole hall gapping at his back.  
  
He went to meet Rory, and they left for their journey home. 


	5. Arrangements

A/N: thanks for the great reviews guys! Your so awesome! I hope u like this chapter too.  
  
  
  
"Luke?" Tristan entered the dinner, and went directly to the counter to talk to Luke.  
  
"What's up Tristan?" He looked up from his customer. 'Tristan looks really happy today, I wonder why, no kid is this happy after a first day of school.'  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he could see that Luke was waiting for him to talk, and it was obvious that he had no intention of moving, so he added "Alone?" he walked around to the other side of the counter, a gesture that not many would dare to do.  
  
"Sure kid, just give me a minute, then we can talk." Finishing with his customer, he directed Tristan into the kitchen. "what's up kid?"  
  
"Well, Rory's birthday is coming up soon, and I was thinking of giving her a surprise party at the Gazebo. You know, close friends, and good food?" he raked a hand through his hair, and stared blankly at Luke, because he was afraid that he was going to say no.  
  
"you do realize that it's only a week away right???" Luke looked skeptically at Tristan for a moment waiting for him to speak.  
  
"yes, I know that it's only a week away. But I would still like to try, will you help me?" he started to bite on his lip, something that he rarely did.  
  
"Sure kid, I'll do whatever you ask me to." He smiled a quick smile, and ruffled Tristan's hair. In the few days that he's known Tristan, he already thought of him as a son.  
  
"Alright, thanks Luke. I need you and Lorelai to gather here tonight after closeing, and we'll talk about the details." Tristan turned to out of the kitchen. He liked the way that Luke would casually mess his hair, or hug him when he needed it. He only knew Luke for a short while, but he was more of a father to him, than his day ever would be.  
  
"Hey Tristan!" he looked up from his feet to stare into the eyes of the girl he was just discussing with Luke. "what's wrong?" she saw a look of sadness that was plastered on his face. She sometimes saw it there, but whenever she asked about it, he would always shake her off.  
  
"Nothing's wrong beautiful." He bent down to kiss her. She tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing.  
  
Forgetting her concern when his lips sent tingles up her spine, she sat down on a stool. "Luke, coffee?"  
  
"um, no Rory, it will kill you." He simply said.  
  
"please Luke?" God help the world if the Gilmore Girls ever find out that they have the power. He sighed, and gave in.  
  
"Fine, but only one cup." He filled up to cups of steaming coffee, and handed them to Rory and Tristan.  
  
Trying to think of a subtle way of asking her what she wanted for her birthday, but finding none, Luke decided to just plain ask. "so, Rory, what do you want for your birthday this year?" he took the wash cloth, and began absently mindedly wipping the already clean counter.  
  
Rory, eyeing her empty coffee cup, and the full pot, decided on the safest bet. "more coffee?" she asked, hopeful.  
  
"um, I told you one Rory, so no, but seriously, what do you want?" she's hopeless he mused, always the coffee.  
  
"um, I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure whatever you give me will be great Luke, come on Tristan, we better be getting home, bye Luke!" they waved to Luke, and left the dinner.  
  
"um, Rory, why did we just leave? We don't have to go home,. It's only 7:00." He stopped walking, and turned to face her.  
  
"I know that, silly, is it a crime to want some alone time with my beautiful boyfriend?" she took a step closer to him.  
  
"well, when you put it that way……." He trailed of as their lips met. The kiss was long, and breathtaking. Shooting small tingles through their bodies. "well, if spending time with me wasn't that certinaly was a crime" they were inches apart, and he could taste her lips, the taste still lingering on his own. He smiled down at her.  
  
"well, then let's get the cops." She grabbed his shirt, and pulled his head down to her mouth for another breathtaking kiss………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"ok, Lorelai, you should not be able to touch sisors !" Tristan scolded her as she just almost cut off her finger trying to cut out what resembled a train of bunny rabbits.  
  
"hehehehehehe, sorry Tristan, your probably right, ooohhh, can we hang these things at the party?" She inquired. Tristan opened his mouth to speak, but was interjected by Luke.  
  
"No Lorelai, this is a party for Rory, not for your weirdness." He smiled at Lorelai.  
  
"hump, fine, but she would have liked it." She sat pouting.  
  
"I'm sure she would Lorelai." Tristan stated, while bandaging her cut finger. "so, as I was saying before Lorelai cut off he finger, I get lights, and all of the decorations. I'll take Rory out for the day, and when we come back, it will be all lit up, and everyone will already there." He finished bandaging her finger. "and what are you going to do Lorelai?" he questioned her.  
  
"stand on my head and sing?" she answered.  
  
"um no, lets try again."  
  
"I'm going to invite the people, and threaten them into saying nothing." She smiled threating was her specitatly.  
  
"Godd, and Luke?" he said turning to Luke.  
  
"I got the coffee, and Sookie supervising" he girmmaced Sookie was going to kill herself in the kitchen one of these days. Accident, after accident.  
  
"Good, then it's settled, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." He turned, and bounded out of the dinner, and started home. He left Lorelai and Luke alone.  
  
Lorelai turned to leave, but Luke Grabbed her arm. "can I talk to you for a minute?" 'he looks so nervous'  
  
"sure Luke, what about?" she turned to him, only to meet his lips. She was shocked at first, not knowing what to do, she moved her lips under his. He sent shivers down her spine. When they broke apart, she couldn't speak.  
  
"I love you Lorelai" he leaned down a kissed her with the same urgency.  
  
"I love you to Luke." Needless to say that Lorelai never made it home that night.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope u liked this chapter. I did, I had fun writing it review if u can.  
  
~Caitlyn~ 


End file.
